Ignis Scientia
Ignis Scientia'is a character from the video game, ''Final Fantasy XV. Fanon Wiki Idea's So Far * Hibiki Kohaku VS Ignis Scientia '''Possible Opponent *Harry Potter *IF (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Makoto Niijima (Persona 5) *Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) *Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay) *Robin (Fire Emblem) *Sanji (One Piece) *Teddie (Persona 4) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Background Death Battle Info 'Background' *Birth: Feburary 7th *Height: 6'0 (183cm) *Occupation: Adviser of the Royal Family, Servant of the Crownsguard *An amazing cook *Affiliation: Lucis *Often called Iggy, Specs, or Igster by his friends. *Childhood friend of Noctis Lucis Caelum. 'Weapons' ''Daggers *Spelldaggers **Imbued with Elemental Energy **Deals devastating damage to enemies weak to a specific element **Increases Strength by +28 **Deals 178 Attack Polearms *Drain Lance **Has Three Versions **Increases Maximum MP by +5 **Absorbs elemental energy when Ignis Deals with final blow to an enemy **Deals 33 Attack *Drain Lance II **Second Version of the Drain Lance **Increases Maximum MP by +11 **Absorbs elemental energy when Ignis deals with final blow to an enemy **Deals 48 Attack *Drain Lance III **Third and Final Version of the Drain Lance **Increases Maximum MP by +11 **Absorbs elemental energy when Ignis Deals with final blow to an enemy **Deals 195 Attack 'Equipment' *Hookshot **Made from the forearm/bracer of a Magitek Trooper. **Allows Ignis to grapple hook onto buildings and climb them **Can be used on Rooftops and light-post **Ignis can fire the hook while in midair. 'Skills and Abilities' *High Jump **Ignis leaps into the air and descends delivering a devastating strike. **Ignis uses the Drain Lance III when performing this move **Move is similar to the "Highwind" Skill used by Aranea Highwind *Overclock **Allows Ignis to Increase the Damage of his Spelldaggers **The element that it increases the damage of is random *Total Clarity **Allows Ignis to attack with strong Elemental Strike that varies depending on the Element **Ignis can charge it by attacking his opponents or by charging it himself 'Magic' *Flamebind **Imbues Ignis's Spelldaggers with the element of Fire **The Spelldaggers are lit ablaze when striking **Ignis can throw the daggers when they are ablaze as a projectile **With Total Clarity, Ignis can throw a volley of Spelldagers at his opponents targetting muliple parts of their body *Stormbind **Imbues Ignis's Spelldaggers with the element of Lightning **Allows Ignis to move at enchanced speeds when attacking **With Total Clarity, Ignis can throws one of his Spelldagers into the air causing *Frostbind **Imbues Ignis's Spelldaggers with the Element of Ice **Allows Ignis's Spelldaggers to become frozen and slightly larger blades of ice **Enables him to hit multiple opponents at once when they are in range **Each time Ignis swings the Spelldaggers, he launches a gust of wind at his opponents **With Total Clarity, Ignis casts a small whirlwind of cold that damages opponents surronding him 'Feats' *Assisted Noctis in the defeat of the Archaen otherwise known as the Titan alongisde Gladiolus and Prompto. *Assisted and held his own against Aranea Highwind alongside Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto *Defeated multiple Magitek Troopers and MA Pisces on his own *Defeated Caligo Ulldor in his MA-X Aureus *Was capable of kicking the leg of a Magitek Armor back causing it too falter *Defeated a platoon of Magitek Troopers alongisde Ravus Nox Fluerent *Defeated Ravus Nox Fluerent *While wielding the Ring of the Lucii and being enhanced by it was capable of holding his own against Ardyn Izunia **Though it's worth noting that Ardyn wasn't really putting up much of a fight knowing the power was going to expire *Assisted Noctis in the defeat of the Infernian otherwise known as Ifirit alongside Gladiolus, Prompto, Bahamut, and Shiva. *Wielding the power of the Ring of the Lucii was capable of defeating and "kill" Ardyn Izunia (Alternate Path) 'Flaws''' *After utilizing the Ring of the Lucii, Ignis loses his sight and becomes permanently blind *Wielding the Ring of the Lucii requires a Blood Price be made **In the Canon, Ignis sacrifices his eyes **In the Alternate path, Ignis scarifies his life *Hookshot's wire can be snapped *Was effortlessly defeated by Ardyn Izunia (Alternate Path) *Was dying after utilizing the Ring of the Lucii (Alternate Path) Gallery Ignis.png|Ignis in Final Fantasy XV: A New Empire Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Asian Combatants Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Spear Wielders Category:Square Enix Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior